battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book
Book is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the season 1 , her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining Battle For Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only earned 8 votes and was ineligible to join. In the voting for characters to participate in Battle for Dream Island Again, she earned 296 votes, which wasnt enough to participate at the beggining but because of absentees she made it through. Character Summary 'Battle for Dream Island' The Reveal Book appeared as Recommended Character and It was revealed that one out of 30 selected recommended characters had a chance to join the competition Reveal Novum Book only obtained eleven votes and could not join BFDI. Shocked, he explained that her definition of 'Dictionary' (which was her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it and Book was flung away to the Locker of Losers. 'Battle for Dream Island Again' Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know When the results are shown, Book finds out she didn't make it, even as the top of people who didn't get in with 295 votes for her. But because of the absence of Leafy, Flower and Bubble, she made it, along with Puffball and Yellow Face 291 and 292 votes respectively. She switches to Team No-Name and her team wins the challenge. Get Digging While Book was riding on Puffball with Ice Cube, Gelatin and Spongy. Book got chased by Evil Leafy when Gelatin pushes her along with Ice Cube and Spongy. Get in the van Book is one of the members of team no-name to switch teams. She recommends to call the team Freedom but Pencil says it sounds like Free-Dumb and they are not dumb so they should be called FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a match stick factory, Match could slap Book. Trivia *Book's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Book in season 2, although it is never explained why. *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks likes to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. Sees fries. **Golf Ball: is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chrolophyllic molecules. *Book also had a chance of joining Inanimate Insanity, but once again failed to join. *Book was not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called well-read, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Has a kill count of 1. She killed Tennis Ball in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *She along with Ice Cube have been terrorized twice by Evil Leafy. *Book is the only contestant with arms to be chased by Evil Leafy. *Book possibly is a journal or a HPRC User Manual,resealed at the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b,at level 1,she said: 'Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So,let's see... five minutes ago,I...' also at level 24 she said: 'Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual,so i can look it up, Let's see... According me, the HPRC is very durable!' *So far Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, and a HPRC user manual. *Book is the only contestant with arms who was not supposed to be in BFDIA, but was let on due to Flower , Leafy , and Bubble not being present. Miniminiminiminiminiminimini Dictionary.PNG Dictionary.png Dictionarydef.png Book 10.png Dictionary 2.png Book 3.png Book 2.png BookWorried.png Book 5.png Book 6.png Book 7.png Book 8.png Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png Book 20.png Book 19.png Book 18.png Book 17.png Book 16.png Book 15.png Book 14.png Book 13.png Book 12.png Book 11.png Book_Icon.png Book 15.png ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Book and Ice Cube Book in the van.PNG book.PNG|Book in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Book arrives in TCOA wiki wiinneerr.jpg|Book Freezing Firey ﻿ Category:Recommended Characters Category:Locker of Losers Category:The Reveal Category:Reveal novum Category:Arms and Legs Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Recommended characters who joined the game Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Recommended Characters who didn't join BFDI, but joined BFDIA Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:Team team no-name* Category:Alliances Category:FreeSmart Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Blue Category:BFDIA Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Contestants Category:In BFDIA Category:Season 2 contestants Category:BFDIA 5b Playable Characters Category:Green Category:Chased by evil leafy